pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aussies Come To Town
The hot sun blazed down on the the group of children. It was another regular day for Phineas and Ferb, and they were constructing some huge cannon when they heard unfamiliar voices coming from a few yards down. "Dani, pass the ball over here!" yelled a voice that sounded like a boy's. "Alright, Andre! It's coming your way!" said a girl's voice and a sound of a ball being kicked. Moments later, a bright orange and black soccer ball flew over the fence, and landed in Phineas and Ferb's tree. "Oops." the girl's voice was heard. A few minutes later, a girl with black hair pulled up into a pony tail, wearing a lime green a black shirt with a white skirt, and a boy with blonde hair and green eyes wearing an orange hoodie and jeans looked through the gate. "Sorry to bother you mate, but I believe our football fell into your yard." said the girl in a thick Australian accent. Buford looked confused. "Football? We didn't see a football, but we did see a soccer ball!" he said, pointing to the tree. "It feel in the tree." At first, the girl had a questionable look on her face, then nodded. "OOOOHHHHH! Soccer is what you Americans call it. My bad! By the way, I'm Daniella, but you can call me Dani," she pointed to the boy. "And that's Andre. We just moved here from Australia." Andre just looked concerned. "Aw crud, how are we suppose to get that ball down from the tree?" he asked, kind of angrily in an Australian. Phineas smirked. "We can help! By the way, I'm Phineas, that's Ferb, that's Isabella, that's Buford, that's Baljeet, that's Emma, and that's Juliette!" They all waved to the two Aussies. "Hello." Dani turned to Phineas. "How do you suppose we get the ball down?" "Just watch." Phineas said, getting his tools. When Phineas and Ferb finished their project, Dani and Andre stood in awe. "Whoa.... what is it?" asked Dani, as she stared up at the machine. "This my friends is a upsy daisy 9000. It brings you to any height with the pleasure of excitement." "Wow... How can you do this?" Dani asked in awe. Andre nodded his head in agreement. "Well, we believe that if you believe, anything is possible." Dani and Andre nodded. "Incredible." Isabella, who was standing in the group, was glaring at Dani. I don't like that girl... she thought. She looks like she has a crush on Phineas... As everyone climbed into the machine, Isabella sat next to Dani. "So... do you like someone?" Isabella asked, pretending she was just trying to make conversation. Dani suttly looked at Andre, who happened to be next to Phineas. "Yea..." she said, blushing slightly. "What's this guy like?" Dani sighed. "He's smart, he's friendly, he's a bit oblivious, and hard-headed, but he can be really sweet when he wants." Isabella just nodded. "Interesting..." After getting the ball, and having fun while doing it, Phineas, his friends, and the two newbies all relaxed underneath the tree. "That was AWESOME Phineas!" Dani said, still amazed at the boys' doing. Phineas smiled. "Glad you liked it." Dani looked at her watch. "Aw crud! Andre, we have to leave." Dani and Andre got to their feet and made their way to the gate. "See ya later mate. We had a fun time." Andre said as the walked out. Category:Fanon Works Category:Articles under construction